


The springs aren't the only hot thing around here

by auriadne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, VictUuri, Victuri, inspired by that cute pic of viktor in the ending credits, like they're too cute oh my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auriadne/pseuds/auriadne
Summary: “I came to Japan because I was curious about you. Now I suppose my curiosity is less than professional.” Viktor's cheeks were dusted pink, whether that was from drinking or something else, Yuuri couldn’t quite place. What he could place, was that he liked it.Exactly at that moment he came to a realization.I… I want to kiss him....In which Yuuri is oblivious and Viktor is enamored.





	

It wasn’t long after Yuuri’s training began that he started to realize that Viktor was kind of… odd. Not a _bad_ odd. If it was anyone else, he would not have thought much of it. From years of adoration and hero worship, a very specific picture of the man was painted in his head; and the reality didn't quite match up. 

It wasn’t a bad thing. It really wasn’t. Viktor was still amazing. In fact, it was probably better this way because he finally got to know him for the man he was, not who he was on screen.

Neon signs cast the bustling streets in an electric, unnatural glow. People rushed by, chattering quickly and loudly over the roar of city sounds. All the people and the noise made Yuuri want to close in on himself and slink back into his shell. Viktor was a hard person to say no to. Because Yuuri put him on a pedestal and disappointing him would be devastating, but also because he was so earnest and excited about this whole thing.

It had happened before. Viktor perking up at just the mention of a local festival by his parents. Insisting with such a child like glee that they go- full yukata and all. Yuuri wasn’t one to go to every festival in Hasetsu, usually only bothering as a teen to go to the big ones with his family. Though with Viktor, its not like he could have said no with good conscious- which was good because with him it was actually _fun._

He guessed that was why he let himself be dragged out into the nightlife of Fukuoka City. It was weird enough to be trained by his role model- among other adjectives like great, exhilarating, and magical; but weirder still to be hanging out with him. The only thing that could get him to set foot in the streets crowded with people and food stands, and peppered with packed izakayas and hostess bars was the five-year winner of the Grand Prix Finals.  Viktor had practically beamed when he agreed pulling the younger into a side hug. That was something he’d never forget and he tried to remember it as he lead the increasingly tipsy Russian skater around the streets of Nakasu.

Of all the places he could have chosen, Viktor- of course- had to pick the red light district.

In this day and age, it was more of a tourist spot but it still held some seedy underpinnings. Having a tall foreigner with him was like giant arrow calling the hawkers for the brothels to them. The second time an older lady tried to tell them about the _fine young women_ of their establishment, Yuuri found himself pushing Viktor down the street, entirely too flustered to say anything back, before she could try again after his polite declination.

* * *

 

“I don’t usually drink. In Russia, the women out populate the men because of over consumption. Given that I’m a professional athlete and I value my life, I’ve managed to avoid the worst of it for years.”

Around them the bar was noisy but whenever Viktor spoke it was like everything else was white noise. “But now it’s okay?”

“I’m with you. We’re celebrating, right?” He raised his glass of beer and clinked it against the side of the one in his hand. Yuuri met him with a sheepish smile. “You’ve been working hard and I can tell you’ve improved.”

His heart beat faster as he stared down into the frothy liquid in his glass trying to hide the widening smile on his face. Taking compliments was never his forte, and coming from Viktor Nikiforov of all people- “You really think so?” He questioned in disbelief.

“Are you doubting my judgement?”

“Of c- course not!”

A strong pat on the back followed by a laugh had him shaking like a leaf. “I’m joking.” The blonde’s voice was more quiet, sincerer even. A subtle change from his usual sanguine, carefree façade. His eyes narrowed, focused on him in such a way that Yuuri was sure he would melt on the spot. “There’s something special about you, Yuuri.”

A slightly embarrassing squeak escaped him and he buried his face into crossed arms to cover up just how flushed his face had gotten at the simple compliment. Though _simple compliment_ was an understatement. He was actually being recognized as worthy by one of the best in his field and the person he’d admired since his childhood.

It was astounding, life changing, what he'd dreamed for years; and it definitely enough to make him a puddle of warm feelings. Yuuri was drawn out of it by a hand on his arm, that was when he dared to sneak a peek at the blonde Russian, who was looking very amused, leaning his head into the palm of his hand. “You’re rather endearing, you know.”

“How can you say things like that?” If he kept doing this between the alcohol and his increasing embarrassment, he was just going to faint right here in the bar.

He was miraculously nonchalant, giving one of his characteristic winks. “I’m only saying what’s on my mind.” Viktor looked straight ahead at the television screens but was still speaking directly to him. “I’ll get you to see what you’re truly capable of.”

Like so often now, Yuuri found his words escaping him.

Viktor took a long drink of his beer when Yuuri finally composed himself enough to get out something coherent. “If I can make at least you proud, it will be worth it.” Viktor sputtered into his drink. Turning into a coughing mess, it made Yuuri feel like he said the completely wrong thing. Though the pink twinge on the blonde’s cheeks said the exact opposite was true.

Viktor raised a hand calling for the tab immediately, flirting with the waitress like it was second nature and sending her into a tizzy as she rushed to do as he asked. Yuuri almost laughed. _Way to go. You weirded him out. This is almost as bad as that time he saw my room._ (Plastered with pictures of his face like Yuuri was some stalker or boy band obsessed teen- he’d fervently broke out into an explanation that he’d looked up to the older man since he was a child like somehow that made it less weird that he still kept the posters up through adulthood).

He was overthinking things again, yet Viktor was able to draw him out of it with a bright look like nothing odd had happened at all. The shift in tone left Yuuri reeling. Though he was reeling more from being dragged by the hand out of the building and through the crowds, _and oh my god, Victor Nikiforov was holding his hand._ “Come on! I want to see more of Fukuoka while I’m here with you.”

“Uh- yeah sure.” He muttered lamely, a little surprised by the sudden burst in enthusiasm. Though he shouldn’t be. Viktor was always like this- excitable, spontaneous- things that were the antithesis of the Japanese skater. It was part of what he found so appealing about the other man.

Viktor’s steady grip was the only thing keeping them together in the crowd. Yuuri stumbled after him trying to keep up the pace until they got to the river side where he slowed down. The hold on his hand slacked and Yuuri’s slipped until their fingertips brushed, that was when he retracted his hand nervously and with a furious blush.

Tents of ramen shops among other food stalls lined the street near the river. Viktor, in his constant enthusiasm to experience everything he could in Japan, insisted on stopping at every other ramen stand. His excitement at what Yuuri would consider mundane turned out to be infectious and made him nearly forget about their earlier awkward exchange.

* * *

"Thank you for coming here with me."

Yuuri blushed at that finding it hard to keep composure while hearing stuff like that, but he replied just as earnestly. "I never really did any of this stuff myself, and you're so enthusiastic about it... it's really nice being here with you."

Viktor eyes widened slightly and downed the last of his drink from the last food stall, leading Yuuri away from the crowds and to the river bank. "I have a confession." He cocked his head and smiled softly at the clear confusion that crossed Yuuri's face. “I came to Japan because I was curious about you. Now I suppose my curiosity is less than professional.”

Yuuri blinked, watching Viktor push his bangs back, fiddling with his platinum hair with a nervous air that was entirely un-Viktor like. It was odd, seeing him like this maybe a little bit satisfying because he doubted many had. His cheeks were dusted pink, whether that was from drinking or something else, he couldn’t quite place. What Yuuri could place, was that he liked it.

Exactly at that moment he came to a realization.

 _I… I want to kiss him._ The thought passed quickly but its aftereffects were felt everywhere, with his eyes zeroing in on slightly part lips, a heat rising to the tips of his ears. Everything in his mind was telling him to abort this train of thought, but his susceptible; weak heart was clinging to the thought like mad. A misstep could result in him leaving. Yuuri couldn’t squander this chance to make something of his skating career.

Plus, what was ‘not professional’? Friendly? Romantic? Obviously the latter was what his mind clung to because it was what Yuuri wanted the most. His childhood crush, though subdued at his age, was still ever present; and there was no way anyone wouldn’t want to be the object of Viktor Nikiforov’s affections. He was practically the heart throb of global figure skating.

At the very least, he was making Yuuri’s heart throb.

Wasn’t he doing the very thing Viktor told him not to do in skating? Overthinking, getting anxious, it was the same things that made him mess up in competition that were eating at him now.

The fact that he’d drug them along the Naka riverbank wasn’t helping- neither was the fact that he’d been drinking moments prior. It was too romantic, the lights of lanterns reflecting off the surface of the water, less crowded than the alleys full of shops and restaurants. It was all sabotaging Yuuri’s efforts to not say anything weird that would put Viktor off. “I don’t exactly have a professional view of you either.” He replied at last, referring to his fan status directly, but implying his slight crush as well.

“Hmm. I gathered that from the posters.” Yuuri blanched at the teasing look the older shot him.

“That’s not what I meant.” Yuuri blurted out trying to wipe that memory from his brain forever.

Viktor raised an eyebrow. “Then what do you mean?” Instead of a coherent answer, Yuuri laughed awkwardly wringing his hands in front of him, causing Viktor to eye him suspiciously. The only option left was to backtrack. Because the only other road led to him confessing to his crush and ruining this whole thing.With a half-smile Viktor place one finger to his lips signaling Yuuri to be quiet as he was grabbed by the hand again. _Why did he have to keep doing that?_ It wasn’t helping the current situation because now he was focused on how warm and soft Viktor’s hands were- which was really not conducive to pretending he wasn’t attracted to the champion skater.

Yuuri found himself in a rather compromising position, just out of sight, pinned against a tree with Viktor leaning over him, resting one arm  just above his head. Yuuri let out a little uncomfortable noise. “What are you not telling me?” He teased.

“It’s nothing. Isn’t it getting late? We still have to be at the rink at six tomorrow.” Yuuri attempted to deflect in hurried excuses

Viktor clicked his tongue. “Training can wait this time.” Yuuri pouted. “Don’t make that face.” Though Viktor was grinning. His fingers brushed just under Yuuri's chin, tilting his face so their eyes met just as his thumb so subtly brushed his lower pouting lip. “I already have my suspicions as to what this is about.”

_Why are you like this?!_

Talk about coming on strong. The thing with Viktor was that it was impossible to tell if it meant anything so Yuuri assumed it didn’t. But it didn’t change the fact that it was driving him insane.

It was like some surreal test of patience and restraint. It better not be some weird Russian training exercise.  “I really doubt it.” Yuuri muttered. Viktor was entirely too close and entirely too hot. Looking at him with that sultry half lidded gaze- did he even realize what he was doing to him? Probably not. Half the things out of his mouth could be easily construed as flirting.

The sound of the city dulled in his head to the point where all he noticed was the sound of his own heart thrumming in his chest and Viktor’s light breaths that ghosted over his skin. “Are you willing to bet on it?” The corners of his lips quirked up, like the Russian was finding this to be quite the amusing situation. That coupled the way his tongue darted to wet his lower lip and Yuuri’s increasingly fried brain ended up with him doing something very, very stupid.

Eyes squeezed tightly shut and hands shaking, he pressed his lips against Viktor’s, closing the breadth of space between them in an instant.

There was only a brief moment of respite before his consciousness flipped back on with Yuuri realizing that _holy shit_ he was kissing Viktor. Viktor the best skater he’d ever seen. One of the best people he’d ever met, and his crush of what, nearly thirteen years? And then the realization of _oh no_ he was kissing Viktor. A hand met his shoulder, tightening on the fabric of his coat. Viktor shoved himself away so fast that Yuuri’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

He’d really done it this time.

He thought blowing it at the last Grand Prix was bad, but this was much, much worse. He refused to open his eyes. The last thing he wanted to see was Viktor disappointed in him, or worse disgusted. Of all the reactions rushing through Yuuri’s mind in a few anxiety riddled seconds, the one at the bottom of the list was laughter.

It wasn’t even quite laughter that was coming from Viktor. It caught him completely off guard when Viktor broke out into a fit of giggles. It was unexpected enough that he dared to open his eyes to see the blonde, eyes crinkled from his grin, nearly crying from laughing.

He wasn’t mad. He wasn’t upset. He was smiling. “Oh my god, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri,” The repetition of his name sent a shiver through him. “ _You_ are absolutely adorable.” The hand on his shoulder moved to ruffle his dark hair and then to straighten his glasses.

This was new. Yuuri didn’t quite know how to react. It was exactly the opposite of what he thought would happen. “It doesn’t bother you?”

“No!” Then more laughter. “I didn’t think you had it in you. It thought I would be the one to initiate this, but you really are something. I’m sure you’ll surprise me many more times in the coming months. Though I thought my hints were pretty obvious.”

“They really weren’t!”

“I was flirting with you.”

Viktor did it all the time, to the extent that Yuuri never thought much of it. But now he found himself reevaluating everything that the other man had said to him. "You flirt with everyone. How was I supposed to tell the difference?”

Viktor leaned pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s. “Because you matter to me.”

“You’re being cheesy.” Yuuri was trying to cover up just how much everything Viktor said was making his heart explode and turning him into a gooey mess of feelings.

“Excuse me I’m being honest and romantic.” The feigned offense in his voice was contradicted by a smile. “I apologize for such a quick first kiss. I can do much better. Want to try again?” 

“Viktor!” He admonished instinctively. Viktor waited patiently as Yuuri worried the bottom of his lip for a moment before admitting to the obvious. “Yes.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought this would be an issue, but apparently it is now.  
> *** **Please, do not repost my work** \- have some consideration for authors ***


End file.
